Like a iwtch mind
by pluma divina
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo intregante al equipo y a pesra de parecer ser normal no lo es. Que secretos esconde este individuo y como pudiese afectar al equipo


Este fanfic fue realizado con personajes ya existentes los cuales yo no invente.

Episodio 1

La llamada

Nuestra psicología se construye sobre pocos seres: elegid bien al que se ama o al que se odia.

**Jean Rostand**

Es una noche con tormenta y mucho viento en Meryland y una joven, Nancy, se encuentra sola en su casa preparando palomitas de maíz en el microondas y de pronto el teléfono suena.

-Bueno- dijo Nancy

Pero nadie contesto y Nancy enojada colgó, pero enseguida el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Bueno- dijo Nancy más alterad pero nadie contesto solo alcanzaba a escucharse unos sonido raros algo asi como que alguien respiraba.

-Si esto es lo parece una buena broma lamento decirte que te vayas muy a la… bueno ya sabes- dijo Nancy enojada y colgó

Nancy se asusto un poco y fue asegurarse de que la puerta tuviese seguro pero cuando regreso a la cocina el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Bueno si crees que es divertido talvez debería partirte el cul…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz profunda

-Perdón esta es la residencia Hairletay-

-Cielos perdón la verdad es que no ha sido una buena noche- dijo Nancy

-Bueno parece una noche terrorífica ya sabes con todo eso de los rayos y la tormenta quien no se asusta-

-Pero yo no estoy asustada soy una chica del siglo veintiuno por dios nada me asusta- dijo Nancy con aires de grandeza

-Bueno como eres chica supongo que eres mujer y pues todas las mujeres son de naturaleza miedosa mientras los varones somos valientes jaja- dijo burlonamente

-Obvio no por ejemplo en los filmes de terror siempre somos las mujeres las que sobrevivimos- dijo Nancy

-Bueno pero esos son filmes la vida no es tan parecida no crees-

-Obvio seria espantoso que existieran tipos con navajas en las manos que asesinan a los chicos en sus sueños- dijo Nancy

-Claro como Freddy todo un clásico pero solo la primera las demás no valen ni un peso-

-Claro pero realmente los filmes de terror no asustan son mera chorriada ya sabes chicas sensuales con pequeños cerebros- dijo Nancy burlonamente

-Bueno pero los filmes de horror nos pueden enseñar grandes cosas-

-Como que no ser niñera según Halloween o tal vez nunca ver una película de una niña en un pozo- dijo Nancy muy irónica

-Bueno nos enseñan que las llamadas pueden ser mortales como en Scream-

-Entonces tal vez debería colgar a menos que me digas quien eres- dijo Nancy

-Si me dices tu nombre te diré el mío val-

-Creo que no será mejor que cuelgue- dijo Nancy

-Espera que es ese ruido-

-Son palomitas de maíz- dijo Nancy

-Amo las palomitas pero solo las como cuando veo filmes de horror-

-Yo también- dijo Nancy

-Y que filme vas a ver-

-"La sonrisa de Mona Lisa" es una de Julia Roberts- dijo Nancy

-Pero esa no es de miedo-

-Es que no la has visto- dijo Nancy

-Oye porque no me dices tu nombre-

-Para que quieres saberlo- dijo Nancy

-Por qué saber a quién voy a asesinar-

Nancy se quedo sorprendida.

-Que has dicho- dijo Nancy asustada

-Nada dije que quiero saber con quién hablo-

-No es cierto ya me tengo que ir- dijo Nancy y colgó se apresuro a revisar sus puertas, cerciorarse de que estuvieran cerrada y por miedo se atrevió a ver por la ventana para ver si podía ver a alguien afuera. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando pudo ver a una figura con una hacha cruzar el jardín

-Oh dios mío no puede ser- dijo Nancy

Nancy rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía

-Bueno por favor ayúdenme soy Nancy Howgrits vivo en Westiria Lane y alguien quiere matarme por favor ayúdenme- dijo Nancy pero de pronto el teléfono murió

-Por favor déjame en paz quien quiera que seas- grito Nancy con lágrimas en sus ojos y con un gran temor por dentro que le creaba un nudo en la garganta de pronto la venta se rompió y frente Nancy cayo una roca .

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Nancy con gran miedo y salió corriendo fuera de la casa con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la pudiese ayudar. De entre as sombras apareció un hombre con una mascar espantosa y tomo a Nancy del brazo. Nancy forcejeo y alcanzo a golpear al asesino para salir corriendo hacia el carro de policia que se veía a lo lejos pero rápidamente fue alcanzada por el asesino. El enmascarado golpeo a Nancy y le empezó a encajar el hacha. Nancy gritaba de dolor y con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzo a quitarle la máscara al asesino.

-Tu… porque- dijo Nancy sorprendida pero muy débil tomo un respiro y murió.

Ya de día Reid va caminando un poco apresurado con su café en la mano pero se queda viendo fijamente un periódico que tiene una foto un poco desagradable sobre el cadáver de un joven que fue asesinada en Meryland. Al voltear Reid tropezó con Sabrina, una bella joven rubia y que traia un traje verde.

-Genial mi traje nuevo arruinado- dijo Sabrina y trato de limpiarse el traje con una servilleta

-Perdóname de verdad es que no me fije la verdad soy muy hábil pero bueno supongo que- dijo Ried muy apenado

-Sabes no hay problema déjalo así- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno pero déjame ayudarte con tu traje o pagarte por el la verdad estoy muy apenado-dijo Reid muy apenado todavía

-No enserio déjalo así, mejor dime tu nombre- dijo Sabrina y le sonrió a Reid

-Soy el doctor Reid y tu- le pregunto Reid

-Soy Sabrina Spellman por cierto no sabes donde está la calle Fleet es que soy nueva aquí y la verdad ya me perdí- dijo Sabrina

-Claro la calle Fleet está a dos cuadras- dijo Reid

-Por cierto otra cosa tu suéter también se mancho- dijo Sabrina

Reid tomo una servilleta y empezó a tratar de quitarle la mancha a su suéter- Sabes yo también voy para allá y tal vez podría acompañarte claro si tu quieres o qué opinas- dijo Reid y al voltear ya no estaba Sabrina

-Genial me dejo hablando solo- dijo Reid y se fue caminando

Al llegar a la oficina Reid se encontró con Morgan quien se le quedo viendo y se rio un poco por que Reid tenía el suéter manchado. Morgan se acercó y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció a Reid para limpiarse el suéter.

-Que paso Reid te peleaste con el café- dijo Morgan y se volvió a burlar un poco

-Es que tuve un pequeño accidente con una bella joven- dijo Reid

-Vaya si que sabes conquistar a una chica por cierto J.J. quiere que nos reunamos en la oficina tiene dos avisos importantes que darnos- dijo Prentiss

-Enseguida vamos- dijo Reid y se quito su suéter manchado por café.

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina y se sentaron a esperar pero J.J no llegaba. Hasta que de pronto entro Sabrina con su traje verde impecable y voltio a ver a Reid y se sorprendió.

-Sabrina tu qué haces aquí- dijo Reid sorprendido

-Es nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo. Ella es Sabrina Spellman estudio periodismo y psicología y esta especializada en criminología. – dijo J.J.

-Gusto en conocerte Spellman y bienvenida pero ahora háblanos sobre el caso de esta ocasión- dijo Hotch

-Sabrina- dijo Sabrina

-Perdón- dijo Hotch

-Prefiero que me digan Sabrina es que en realidad Spellman suena un muy formal y como de hombre amargado bueno eso siempre he pensado y la verdad prefiero que me digan Sabrina- dijo Sabrina

-Claro, bueno J.J. si podemos empezar a trabajar y dejar de hablar sobre tonterías podrías pasar a hablar sobre el caso- dijo Hotch

-Nancy Howgrits Hudson, su cadáver fue encontrado colgado en un árbol enfrente de su casa,con unas 7 heridas por hacha o algún tipo de objeto parecido. Ella estudiaba cine y hay otros 3 casos parecidos pero este es el más reciente.- dijo J.j.

-Y los otros casos que fueron- dijo Morgan

-Fueron Drew Masconsey, Marissa Morales y Jenifer Muchgey cada una fue encontrada muerte respectivamente en cada casa- dijo J.J.

-Como fueron los crímenes- dijo Reid

-Drew murió asesinada por la puerta del garaje .Al parecer el asesino atrapo a Drew en la puerta de perro y la acciono, tenía tres heridas de cuchillo. Marissa fue atacada con unas tijeras tal ves 4 navajas mientras dormía y Jenifer fue ahorcada con su propia cobija- dijo J.J.

-Pero no tienen ningún modus operandum parecido- dijo Prentiss

-Bueno as tres estudiaban cine en la Academia Catle- dijo J.J.

-Algún enfermo que las conoce de las clases podría ser- dijo Morgan

-La policía descubrió una llamada muy sospechosa que hizo Nancy antes de morir fue como una especie de juego enfermizo para asustarla pero el teléfono que se uso fue el de la primera víctima Drew- dijo J.j.

-Como en la película de Scream- dijo Sabrina

-Perdón- dijo Prentiss

-Por dios ya saben con Drew Barrymore al principio de la película el asesino tiene un juego psicópata por el teléfono con ella y después la asesina y la cuelga enfrente del árbol de la casa como con Nancy. Pero todos se le quedaron viendo a Sabrina.

-Creo que una patética película de terror de los noventas no son una pista- dijo Prentiss

-Bueno chicos prepárense para viajar a Meryland partimos en dos horas- dijo Hotch y todos salieron de la oficina y Sabrina salió al final.

Al salir Sabrina volvió a chocar con Reid. Y Sabrina cayo al piso y Reid le ayudo a levantarse.

-Es agradable encontrarme contigo pero no creo que sea tan buena idea que siga siendo de este modo-dijo Sabrina

-Bueno me parece buena idea- dijo Reid y sonrio

-Creo que no son muy útiles mis conocimientos sobre películas de terror- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno creo que Prentiss no estaba de muy buen humor hoy- dijo Reid

-Entonces asi se llama ya que ahora que lo pienso todos saben mi nombre pero yo solo se el tuyo y el de J.J.- dijo Sabrina

-Ahora que subamos al avión te los presentaré a todos- Dijo Ried

-Vaya es agradable que no me creas tonta o por lo menos no me trates como una- dijo Sabrina

-No digas eso no creo que piensen que seas tonta- dijo Reid

-Bueno por lo menos su jefe si debe de pensarlo- Dijo Sabrina

-Quien Hotch, no lo creo el es así con todo el mundo no te lo tomes apecho- dijo Reid

-Supongo bueno será mejor que haga mi maleta- dijo Sabrina

-Oye por cierto no se había manchado tu saco verde- dijo Reid

-No digo bueno es de esos especiales y el café se le resbala- dijo Sabrina

-Pero pensé que se te había arruinado- dijo Reid

-Pues parece que no fue asi- dijo Sabrina y sonrió

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Reid

-Claro- dijo Sabrina y se fue

Ya estando todos en el avión estaba Sabrina sentada en el avión sola hasta que se acercó Reid para platicar. Sabrina y Reid estaban conversando hasta que Sabrina decidió sacar un suéter de su pequeña maleta cuando salió Salem.

-Sabrina trajiste a tu gato- pregunto Reid extrañado

-No es que. No sé cómo se metió mi gato en mi maleta. Me disculpas tantito Reid debo hablar seriamente con mi gato – dijo Sabrina y se puso de pie y se fue al baño

-¿A donde fue Sabrina?- preguntó Morgan

-Creo que fue a discutir con su gato- dijo Reid

-que- dijo extrañado Morgan

En el baño Sabrina tomo enojada a Salem y lo sentó en el lavabo

-Bueno Salem que quieres que haces aquí pensé que te ibas a quedar con mis tías- dijo Sabrina enojada

-Bueno tu sabes que la vida con ellas es más que aburrida y también sabes que siempre he querido ser un detective- dijo Salem

-Pero esto no es un juego Salem además ahí está lleno de mortales que no creen en la magia- exclamó Sabrina

-Bueno tratare de ser discreto pero a propósito no tienes una lata de atún- dijo Salem

-Cielos Salem porque estás aquí y que hago yo platicando con un gato en el baño- dijo Sabrina

-Sabrina puedo pasar- dijo tocando la puerta de baño

-¡No¡- exclamaron en voz alta Salem y Sabrina

-¿Estás con alguien?- preguntó Prentiss extrañada

-No solo estoy con mi gato- dijo Sabrina

-Ahhh vale- dijo Prentiss y se retiró pero se quedo pensando- Sabrina esta encerrada en el baño con su gato-

-Salem tendrás que irte – dijo Sabrina y señalo a Salem para desaparecerlo

-Pero Sabrina si desaparezco van a sospechar- dijo Salem

-Bueno pero ni creas que te voy a dar atún- dijo Sabrina

-Sabrina no te enojes además no debes estar sola desde lo sucedido- dijo Salem

-Sabes no quiero hablar sobre eso déjalo así- dijo Sabrina y tomo a Salem y salió del baño. Cuando Sabrina se sentó alado de Reid se acercó Hotch.

-Sabes que no puedes traer mascotas a estos viajes esto es algo serio- dijo Hotch enojado

-Bueno pero es que Salem se metió a mi maleta- dijo Sabrina

-Tu gato se metio a tu maleta y ni cuenta te diste- dijo Prentiss

-bueno no es que sea un animal supe inteligente o un hombre convertido en gato solo que- dijo Sabrina pero fue interrumpida por Hotch

-Pues como se que haya sido esto no puede volver a pasar entiendes la próxima te vas con el gato- dijo Hotch y se fue.

-Tranquila esta de mal humor nada más- dijo Morgan

-Si eso parece pero creo que no más no quedo bien con él- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno pero no debes sentirte mal- dijo J.J

-Claro si no fuera por mi gato este no seria mi segundo tropiezo- dijo Sabrina

No deberías enojarte con tu gato ya que son animales muy tontos y no entienden- dijo Morgan

-Tienes razón los gatos son muy tontos- dijo Sabrina viendo fijamente a Salem

-Y como se llama tu gato- dijo J.J.

-Salem Saberhagen nena- dijo Salem

-Tu gato me respondió- dijo J.J.

-Es que soy ventrilocuista jaja parece que soy buena te engañe- dijo Sabrina

-Tu gato tiene su propio apellido- dijo Morgan

-Bueno es que ya tenía el apellido cuando lo adopte- dijo Sabrina

-Se les pone apellidos a las macotas- dijo Reid

-Bueno ya saben el nombre de mi gato y el mío pero creo que no se el de ustedes- dijo Sabrina tratando de cambiar de tema por nervios

-Que falta de educación la nuestra yo soy Jenifer pero todos me dicen J.j.- dijo J.j.

-Yo soy Morgan y aquella chica es Prentiss y el es Hotch nuestro jefe- dijo Morgan

-Bueno parece que tan siquiera ya sus nombres- dijo Sabrina y se quedo viendo la ventana

Mientras tanto en Meryland una joven, Mandy, se encuentra sola en su casa y el teléfono suena.

-Bueno- dijo Mandy asustada

-Voy a asesinarte como mate a tu amia-

-Quien habla- dijo Mandy muy asustada

-Que no te enseñaron que debes siempre cerrar la puerta trasera-

Entonces Mandy colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo muy asustada a la parte trasera de la casa . Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta completamente. Mandy con mucho miedo y una agonía que le demoraba el alma. Mandy tomo el cuchillo más grande de la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto para tratar de hablar con la policía pero el teléfono ya estaba muerto. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y Mandy muy asustada con lágrimas en los ojos bajo a revisar. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado pero se tranquilizó al ver quién era.

-Profesor… qué bueno que es usted- dijo Mandy.

-Que te Mandy te sientes intranquila o te sientes asustada-

-Es que escuche unos ruidos raros y la puerta estaba abierta y lo peor alguien me hablo y dijo cosas horribles-dijo Mandy con lágrimas.

-Tranquila Mandy mira ya estás conmigo dame ese cuchillo y vamos con la policía-

-Está bien profesor- dijo Mandy un poco más calmada

Ambos salieron de la casa de Mandy y se subieron al coche . El profesor arrancó el carro y prendió la radio. La radio tocaba Wanna Be de las Spice Girls.

-Profesor odio esa canción por favor quítela- dijo Mandy

-Pero por qué no esa canción me recuerda tantas cosas de los noventa-

-Por dios esas chicas no eran más que plástico puro- dijo Mandy con ironía

-Jaja si y pensar que Drew tenía canciones de ellas en el celular-

-Como sabe eso Drew no le prestaba a nadie su celular- dijo Mandy extrañada

-Bueno pues la verdad lo encontré sabes que tu número estaba antes del de Nancy-

-Si quiero me bajo aquí de una vez no se preocupe yo camino- dijo Mandy

-No me digas que te vas a comportar igual de grosera que Nancy tuve que enseñarle una lección- en ese momento saco una navaja de su pantalón y estaciono el carro.

-Por favor déjeme bajar- dijo Mandy

-Creo que tu debes pagar como las otras-

-Por favor no porque hace esto… déjeme bajar por amor a dios- exclamó con llanto y mucho miedo tratando de abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada

-Ni lo intentes la puerta solo se abre por fuera-

Por favor no!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Mandy y fue apuñalada con la navaja en el estomago y el profesor saco otras tres navajas

Después

Al llegar todos fueron a reunirse en la comisaría cercana a la universidad de Meryland. Ahí se encontraron con el Comisario y el rector de la universidad de Meryland.

-Él es el comisario Mcneef y él es el rector Scareface..… y ellos son los agentes de la UA- dijo J.J.

-Muy bien porque no nos ponemos a trabajar de una vez- dijo Hotch y se sentó

-Hoy en la mañana fue encontrado el cadáver de Mandy Mortison cerca del río, presenta una herida por cuatro navajas en forma de garras- dijo el comisario

-Como un arañazo- dijo Morgan

-La forma de matar es violenta por lo que posiblemente es por razones de odio personales- dijo Reid

-Además todo esto es muy pensado el hombre ya lo llevaba planeando- dijo Morgan

-Quizas un ex novio, amigos o compañeros alguien que supiese su rutina- dijo Prentiss

-Las mujeres deben mantener alguna relación o cosa en común ya que pareciera que no hay un modo de trabajo igual- dijo Hotch

-Las jóvenes son estudiantes de la universidad y estaban en la carrera de Cine, todas llevaban clases de guionismo con el profesor Richard Huobert Niningt y Corrientes en el Cine con el profesor Johnny Dickson Dipp- dijo el rector

-Este hombre sabe algo de estas chicas algo que lo hace enfurecer- dijo Reid

-Señores quiero que investiguen a los profesores y Morgan pídele a García que investigue a las 4 jovencitas y a los 2 profesores- dijo Hotch

-Esta bien- dijo Morgan y saco su celular para marcarle a García.

-Bueno bombón sexy en que te puedo ayudar- dijo García con cierta picardía

-Cariño búscame todo lo posible sobre las víctimas del caso y sobre Richard Huobert Niningt y Johnny Dickson Dipp- dijo Morgan

-Claro nene enseguida- dijo García y Morgan colgó el teléfono.

-Morgan y Prentiss vayan a revisar la escena del crimen y Reid y Sabrina vayan a buscar a estos profesores de acuerdo- dijo Hotch

Sabrina y Reid iban caminando por el campus y estaban conversando.

-Y dime Sabrina porque dejaste de ser periodista – dijo Reid

-Bueno creo que no se en el interior siempre me ha gustado todo esto pero creo que me tarde en darme cuenta – dijo Sabrina

-Sabes hay algo en ti que me parece fascinante- dijo Reid

-En serio no creo que si mi rubio natural o acaso es mi gato- dijo Sabrina con una simpática risa

-Creo que hay algo que escondes pero no es algo malo no te ofendas- dijo Reid

-A veces hay secretos que uno quisiera decir pero no puede- dijo Sabrina y dirigió su mirada al piso

-Tal vez no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero quiero que sepas puedes contar conmigo- dijo Reid y levanto la cara de Sabrina para verla a los ojos y sonreírle

-Gracias bueno es que lo que sucede es que soy….- dijo Sabrina pero fue interrumpida por Reid -Mira es el profesor Houbert-

Sabrina y Reid se acercaron rápidamente a el profesor Hpubert

-Profesor Houbert- dijo Sabrina

-Sie en que puedo ayudarles – dijo el profesor Houbert extrañado

-Somos de la UA quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo Reid

-Bueno que quieren saber- dijo Houbert

-Conocía a Drew Masconsey, Marisa Morales y Jenifer Muchgey- dijo Sabrina

- No se olvida Nancy- dijo el profesor Houbert

-También murió Mandy Mortison- dijo Reid

-¿Cómo no puedes ser es como si tuviera que ver con el filme?- dijo el profesor Houbert extrañado

-De que filme habla- dijo Sabrina

-Conozco a esas chicas las esorie sobre un guión de una película de terror que hicieron- dijo el profesor Houbert

-Entonces usted las conocía más que como alumnas- dijo Reid

-Si bueno eran chicas muy brillantes pero se veían más fines al género de terror- dijo el profesor Houbert

-Filmes de horror- dijo Sabrina extrañada

-Si bueno es que ellas hicieron un guión sobre una historia de terror se la vendieron a un director de cine la verdad no me acuerdo exactamente a quién- dijo el profesor Houbert

-Podría decirnos si se acuerda- dijo Reid

-Claro pero podrían preguntarle al profesor Dickson el también era amigo de las chicas pero lo siento agentes ya tengo que irme espero haberles ayudado- dijo el profesor Houbert y se fue.

-Qué opinas Reid- dijo Sabrina

-Creo que el no es el sospechoso- dijo Reid

-Por que lo dices- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno viste su mirada se desconcertó con la noticia además el movimiento de sus pupilas indicaba que no mentia- dijo Reid

-Vaya parece que si eres todo un genio- dijo Sabrina y le sonrió a Reid

-Bueno creo que será mejor que busquemos al profesor Richard- dijo Reid y ambos se fueron a buscarlo

-Mira Reid ahí esta- dijo Sabrina y se acercaron al profesor Dickson

-Disculpe usted es el profesor Dickson- dijo Reid

-Si en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el profesor Dickson extrañado

-Trabajamos en la UA y quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre la muerte de las chicas en el campus- dijo Sabrina

-Claro se refiere a Drew y a sus amigas- dijo el profesor Dickson

-Usted las conocía bien- djo Reid

-Si claro era amigo del padre de Nancy además de que ellas eran alumnas mías en el curso – dijo el profesor Dickson

-Usted no tiene alguna idea de que pudo haber pasado- dijo Sabrina

-No la verdad perdí el contacto con las chicas cuando vendieron ese vomitivo guión de terror- dijo Dickson

-A usted sabe a quien se lo vendieron- dijo Reid

-Creo que fue a un director no se bien es que creo que ese género es muy mediocre- dijo el profesor Dickson y además ellas eran fanáticas del patético Wes Craven

-Supongo que Wes Craven no es su director favorito- dijo Sabrina con ironía

-En realidad encuentro sus trabajos mediocres en especial su primera película "La última casa a la izquierda" creo que son filmes mediocres como le dije- dijo el Profesor Dickson

-Ni si quiera aprueba Scream o Pesadilla en Calle del Infierno- dijo Sabrina

-La verdad son películas para jovencitas tontas- dijo el profesor Dickson

-Y que tal Música el Corazón – dijo Reid

-Creo que es igual de mala- dijo el profesor Dickson enojado

-Ni si quiera por que le mereció el Oscar a Meryl Streep- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno creo que ya nos salimos del tema y tengo clases que dar clases lo siento oficiales pero ya me voy- dijo Dickson

-Claro gracias por resolver las preguntas – dijo Sabrina con ironía y el profesor Dickson la vío muy enojado casi pudó haberle golpeado pero algo lo freno. Finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Creo que esconde algo y no es nada lindo- dijo Sabrina

Reid y Sabrina se fueron a la oficina del comisario y al llegar se encontraron con Morgan y Prentiss.

-Me puedes prestar el número de Garcia Moragn por favor- dijo Sabrina

-Claro toma usa mi teléfono- dijo Morgan y le dio el teléfono a Sabrina y marcó

-Hola Corazón de chocolate- dijo García

-Bueno soy Sabrina la nueva chica del equipo- dijo Sabrina un poco apenada y con pequeña risa que se le escapaba

-Perdón es que pensé que eras Morgan soy Penélope García la chica de Informatica en que te puedo ayudar- dijo García un poco apenada

-Puedes buscarme como murió la joven Marisa Morales y aunque suene raro cuantas garras tiene Freddy Kruguer- dijo Sabrina

-Un moneto… Marisa Morales murió por heridas de navaja y en el abdomen tenia una herida como de unas garras 4 para ser específicos- dijo Garcia

-Y lo otro- dijo Sabrina pensativa

-Freddi Kruger tiene 4 garras- dijo Garcia

-Eso es lo que pensé gracias Gracia- dijo Sabrina

-De nada ya sabes para eso estoy- dijo Garcia y Sabrina colgó y Gracía se quedo pensando y en voz alta dijo- Acaso pensara que el asesino es Freddy Kruguer-

En ese momento llego Hotch juntó a J.J., quien traia cargando a Salem en sus brazos, y el comisario.

-Sabrina tu gato es adorable además pareciera que esta enamorado- dijo J.J.

Sale en su mente –Claro linda ahora dejate seducir por Salem-

-Por favor podemos empezar a trabajar- dijo Hotch un poco malhumorado

-La casa de Mandy no fue forzada nadie intento entrar a la fuerza- dijo Prentiss

-Creo que ya se como funciona este sujeto- dijo Sabrina

-A que te refieres- dijo Hotch

-Está matando en formas de películas de terror- dijo Sabrina

-Películas de terror por dios que tontería- dijo Prentiss

-Piénselo esas chicas tenían una herida de 4 navajas como lo hacía Freddy Kruger y Jenifer murió ahorcada con su propia sabana piénsenlo igual paso en Freddy Kruger en la primera película así muere el novio de una de las chicas- dijo Sabrina

-No creerás que eso realmente podría ser- dijo Hotch

-Y Nancy ella murió como Drew Barrymore al principio de la sinta y Drew ella muerio como Rose McGonogan ya saben con toda la maroma de la puerta eléctrica – dijo Sabrina

-Pero en que se relacionan estas películas- dijo J.J

-Creo que son del mismo director- dijo Morgan

-De Wes Craven- dijo Sabrina

-Y que tiene que ver el en esto- dijo Prentiss

-Esas chicas eran fanaticas de sus películas- dijo Sabrina

-Podría ser alguien cercano como habíamos pensado ya que un amigo o un conocido podría saber este tipo de detalles- dijo Reid

-Pero no dejan de ser tontas especulaciones sin sentido asi que por favor dejen de hablar de tonterías y pensemos racionalmente- dijo Hotch

-Cual es su problema porque me trata así- dijo Sabrina

-Sabrina mejor déjalo así- dijo Reid

-No porque siempre me y trata como una estúpida sabe también estoy aquí por saber no me colocaron a la fuerza ni nada de eso- dijo Sabrina

-Lo que sucede es que solo dices tonterías este es un trabajo serio primero hablas de películas y luego traes a tu gato si vas a trabajar asi mejor vete de una vez- dijo Hotch

-Sabe que mejor me voy creo que hice mal al entrar aquí- dijo Sabrina y se salió del lugar.

Un segundo después regreso al darse cuenta que se había ido sin Salem.

-Y me llevo a mi gato- dijo Sabrina y le quito a Salem a J.J. de los brazos

-No dejame con ella- dijo Salem

-Callate Salem- dijo Sabrina pero todos se le quedaron viendo

-Es que también hago actos de ventrílocua y soy muy buena- dijo Sabrina y se fue

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Morgan y era García

-Cariño ya tengo lo que quieren- dijo García

-Que paso que descubriste- dijo Morgan

-El profesor Dickson tuvo problemas con la ley por violencia además de que su esposa lo dejo hace dos meses alegando violencia intrafamiliar y cosas asi . Sin de haber hecho tres pésimos filmes de terror- dijo García

-Pero el nos dijo que odiaba el cine de terror- dijo Reid

-Pues no lo creo ya que iba a ser un film con Wes Craven pero el decidió terminar el proyecto para sacar Scream – dijo García

-Eso podría tener sentido con lo que decía Sabrina- dijo Morgan

-Además adivinen que curiosidad descubrí- dijo García

-Que descubriste- dijo J.J.

-Parece que las chicas tenían un guión hicieron juntas un guión y se vendió- dijo García

-Si ya lo sabíamos pero quien lo compro- pregunto Reid

-El mismo que rechazó a Dickson… Wes Craven- dijo García

-Gracias Nena luego te marcó- dijo Morgan y colgaron

-Posiblemente las odia por eso- dijo Morgan

-Su esposa acaba de dejarlo y estas chicas logran lo que él deseaba por eso estalló en su contra- dijo Reid

-Busquen Dickson y J.J. márcale a Sabrina tiene derecho a saber que tenia razón- dijo Hotch

-Claro- dijo J.J. y se retiro

Mientras todos los policías fueron a arrestar a Dickson pero no estaba y regresaron a la oficina para esperar mientras los policías de la zona lo buscaban. Entonces J.J. se acercó a Hotch y le dijo -No encuentro a Sabrina no contesta su teléfono-

-Tal vez ya se regreso a casa- dijo Prentiss

-Por que eres asi de molesta con ella- dijo Reid y se salió de la habitación.

Mientras Sabrina se encontraba en un pequeño hotel de paso preparándose para irse de regreso a Florida de donde pensaba jamás debió de haber salido- Salem no se porque pensé que esto funcionaria-

-No se porque me alejaste de esa bella chica sabes creo que le gustó- dijo Salem

-Pero eres un gato y ella una mujer eso no puede pasar- dijo Sabrina

-Bueno en un tiempo ya ni notara que soy un gato- dijo Salem

-Que te vas a razurar, caminar en dos patas y dejar de maullar- dijo Sabrina

-Vamos Sabrina no te enojes acuérdate de que eres un bruja puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo Salem

-Sabes desde que se que soy bruja jamás me ha servido serla- dijo Sabrina enojada

De pronto se escucho un ruido extraño en el cuarto y Sabrina se armó de valor para ver porque había sido ese ruido.

-Sabrina no vayas- dijo Salem

-Lo olvidas soy bruja creo que puedo defenderme sola- dijo Sabrina y por atrás salió Dickson y la golpeó con un jarrón en la cabeza dejándola desmayada. Salem salió corriendo en busca de ayuda y se le ocurrió buscar a Reid. Al llegar a la comisaria encontró a Reid sentando afuera.

-Salem que haces aquí pensé que te había llevado Sabrina- dijo Reid

-Se que te puedes asustar pero no hay momento que esperar- dijo Salem

Reid se asusto y lo vio extrañamente y dijo- Acaso puedes hablar-

-Claro y también cantó pero eso te lo enseño después pero primero ayudemos a Sabrina un hombre la ha secuestrado- dijo Salem

-Dickson… claro vamos a decirles a todos- dijo Reid y entro apresurado al edificio

-Señores Sabrina necesita ayuda Dickson la tiene atrapada- dijo Reid

-Como sabes- dijo Morgan

-Salem me lo dijo- dijo Reid

-Su gato te lo dijo- expresó incrédula J.J.

-Bueno Sabrina me marcó pidiendo ayuda-dijo Reid

-Entonces vamos además una señora dijo que vieron a Dickson cerca de un motel a la salida de Meryland- dijo Hotch

-Ahí esta Sabrina- dijo Salem

-Que dijiste Reid- exclamo extrañada Prentiss

-Que ahí esta Sabrina- dijo Reid

Todos fueron camino al motel mientras Sabrina seguía atrapada por Dickson. Sabrina logro despertar y frente a ella apareció Dickson con una hacha.

-Porque hace esto- dijo Sabrina

-Tu eres como mi esposa eres una metiche- dijo Dickson

-Que va a hacerme- dijo Sabrina

-Voy a tener que matarte como lo hice con esas malditas chicas ellas tenían lo que yo quería y todo por un inepto que no diferencia una gran idea-dijo Dickson y se acercó a Sabrina para matarla.

Entonces Sabrina hizo un conjuro -Piso resbaloso- y Dickson se resbalo pero con furia se puso de pie y en ese momento se escucho un disparo y cayó muerto. Entonces entraron Hotch y todos.

-Sabrina estas bien- dijo Reid

-Si pero como supieron- dijo Sabrina aturdida

-Reid nos dijo que le habías dicho- dijo Morgan

-Pero quien disparo- djo Sabrina

-Hotch te salvo- dijo J.J.

Después la policía llegó y se llevaron al cadáver de Dickson a la policía. Sabrina y todos tomaron un vuelo de regreso y mientras estaban en el avión. Sabrina se encontraba sentada viendo seria la ventana. Reid se acercó y se sentó alado de Sabrina.

-Estas bien- dijo Reid

-Si claro pero como supiste que estaba ahí- dijo Sabrina

-Salem me dijo- dijo Reid y Sabrina se sorprendió

-Que que- dijo Sabrina incrédula

-Ya se que Salem habla pero creo que todavía me escondes algo- dijo Reid

-Por dios los gatos no hablan que clase de broma es esta- dijo Sabrina tratando de terminar con la conversación

-Sabrina puedes confiar en mi ….. cuando estábamos en la universidad ya me ibas a decir vamos Sabrina- dijo Reid

-Es que es algo difícil de explicar mira es que yo… la verdad- dijo Sabrina indecisa pero Reid le tomo la mano y le dijo –Vamos Sabrina puedes decirme-

-Salem puede hablar y yo soy… soy bruja- dijo Sabrina

-Es una especie de broma- dijo Reid

-Es verdad pero sabía que no entenderías- dijo Sabrina

No espera te creo pero como es eso- djo Reid

-Bueno soy bruja con poderes y todo pero nada como en los cuentos de terror- dijo Sabrina

-Como en Hechizada- dijo Reid

-Si mas como en hechizada- dijo Sabrina

-Vaya entonces eso era lo que intuía bueno no que fueras bruja sino que escondías un secreto fascinante- dijo Reid

-Si pero espero que esto no salga entre nosotros sabes además no le digas a nadie que Salem habla- dijo Sabrina

-Claro puedes confiar en que no diré nada- dijo Reid

Entonces se acercó Hotch a donde estaban sentados Sabrina y Reid.

-Disculpa Reid me puedes dejar decirle algo a Sabrina- dijo Hotch

-Claro voy a ver como juega J.J. con Salem creo que le gusto mucho tu gato- dijo Reid

-Creo que Salem siente igual- dijo Sabrina y le guiño a Reid quien se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Sabrina en ocasiones puedes tener comentarios un poco fuera de lugar pero son parte de tu intuición periodística- dijo Hotch

-Sabes la verdad creo que…- dijo Sabrina pero fue interrumpida por Hotch

-Eso en ocasiones puede causarte problemas o que pareciera que no dices cosas muy inteligentes- dijo Hotch

-Bueno es que nunca me ha gustado no decir- pero Hotch la volvió a interrumpir

-Aunque muchos crean que eres tontan por decir lo que piensas es tu intuición la que te hace una gran policía- dijo Hotch

-Gracias Hotch pero porque me salvaste- dijo Sabrina

-Es mi trabajo y tu mi compañera porque iba a dudar- dijo Hotch y se dirigió a su lugar pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sabrina.

-Por cierto puedes seguir trayendo a Salem creo que a todos les simpatizó además a J.J. le facina- dijo Hotch y ligeramente sonrió

-Parece que todo va a mejorar- dijo Sabrina en voz baja

"Dime qué es lo que verdaderamente amas, y me habrás dado con eso una  
expresión de tu vida, Amas lo que tu vives. "  
J. G. Fitche

-Sabrina es como si tu gato me hubiese tratado de robar un beso- dijo J.J.

-¡Salem!- grito Sabrina

Fin


End file.
